


o que há pra se ver

by DuendeJunior



Series: 15 Brigadeiros - Céu [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan não conhecia direito a face que a encarava do outro lado daquele vidro. - Tema: Reflexo - Set: Céu</p>
            </blockquote>





	o que há pra se ver

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pro desafio da comunidade 15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.com (venham participar também, gente, juro que ninguém morde).
> 
> Pequena gen fic centrada na Morrigan shushu, que foi a única pessoa que me veio à mente quando li "reflexo" na tabela. Poderia ter sido maior, mas tem um tempinho que to brigando com esse texto e não sai mais nada, então to editando o que consegui pra dar uma movimentadinha na comunidade. Todo e qualquer erro bisonho que tenha escapado é meu mesmo.

Morrigan não conhecia direito a face que a encarava do outro lado daquele vidro.

Já a havia visto antes, claro, em poças d’água após as chuvas e laguinhos em cantos remotos da floresta, mas a imagem nunca era tão clara. Sempre vira uma reconstrução amarronzada de seu rosto, seu cabelo, e dois olhos muito abertos e alertas, mas era a primeira vez que via as pintinhas em suas bochechas e a cor de seus olhos - tão dourados quanto a moldura do espelho.

Flemeth já a explicara que não era de seu próprio reflexo na água que Morrigan deveria ter medo, mas a menina não tinha certeza se a lição valia para algo que olhava de volta para ela com tanta riqueza de detalhes. Ela conhecia magia - certamente um objeto como aquele podia ser usado para atingir alguém, não podia? Flemeth com certeza conhecia centenas de maneiras de fazê-lo.

Ainda assim, Morrigan não conseguia deixar de olhar.

Os fios escuros subindo cada vez que ela os soprava pra longe dos olhos, só pra cair de novo alguns segundos depois. O nariz pequeno e franzido. A língua rosada surgindo de trás dos lábios e deixando-a com uma expressão engraçada. Tantos detalhes… Será que outras pessoas também notavam tudo aquilo quando a viam?

Um galho de árvore se partiu com um estalido alto em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, fazendo-a despertar de seus devaneios. Olhou para cima - nenhum sinal do galho, mas viu que o céu começava a escurecer. Já devia estar na hora de correr para casa, antes que Flemeth saísse à procura dela. Era sempre pior quando Flemeth a buscava.

Segurou o espelho com firmeza na mão pequena enquanto corria, pensando em todos os cantos da cabana onde poderia guardá-lo. Ou talvez o enrolasse num pedacinho de pele e o deixasse numa das árvores ocas do lado de fora.

Voltaria a investigar aquele espelho assim que o sol surgisse no céu no dia seguinte.

**Author's Note:**

> ... E quem jogou DA: Origins e conversou com ela pode imaginar que não deu tempo de entender qual era a do espelho. Pobre menina *insira aqui emoji de coração partido*


End file.
